As to conventional bed-type roller massaging machines, such machines which couple the parts of the bed frame to permit folding in half, so that it is not bulky for convenient transporting and storing, are already known. This conventional bed-type massaging machine has a massaging device provided with a screw drive and a motor associated with each of the upper half and lower half of the bed, whereby the respective motor moves its own massaging device. However, these known bed-type massaging machines hence require two motors and two screw drives and are of high cost.
While other known bed-type massaging machines have permitted the massaging devices for the upper half and the lower half to be driven by one motor and one screw drive, nevertheless the massaging machine can be folded only after moving the massaging device from the upper or the lower half and putting it in the storage stand on the side of the driving device.
Thus, the bed-type massaging machine of the invention permits each roller, equipped in the head part and the foot part of the bed, to be relatively moved toward and away from each other, or to be moved toward or away from the center of the bed, by driving a single motor, and it is possible to massage the whole body by only one motor.
Accordingly, the purpose of the invention is to furnish a bed-type roller massaging machine which has a low production cost, and which makes it possible to massage the upper and the lower half of the body by use of only a single motor. Moreover, the purpose of the invention is to provide a bed-type roller massaging machine which is possible to fold easily at the center of the main body into a compact size, making it possible to decrease transportation cost and space.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a bed-type roller massaging machine which is possible to make each roller, constructed in the upper or lower part, be in contact with and separate from each other, or move to or from the center of the bed main, and which is possible to massage especially the waist.